The Life and Times of a Muggleborn Transfer Student
by MarissaDummel
Summary: Cecelia White is a Wampus who finds at the beginning of her fourth year she is being moved to England. Follow Cece as she learns more about the Wizarding World and how to convince her family that she belongs here as she fights to prove she belongs during Harry's times at Hogwarts.


I remember the exact words my parents said that day.

"Cece, your father received a promotion, we'll be moving to England."

As a fourteen year old No Maj-born, this was entirely life altering. I fought them as best I could, but it was settled.

"And no more of that school you insisted on going to, you'll go to a nice, normal school." Mother said with finality.

"You don't understand how dangerous that could be, for all of us!"

"Nonsense!"

I was shut down immediately by the two of them. They had finally won. They'd take me away from Ilvermorny, away from my Wampus house and leave me isolated and alone once more, just so their daughter would be 'normal'.

That night I put the candle in my window to signal Signe, my spotted owl, to approach. Of course, my parents strongly frowned upon my having an owl, so she lived out amongst the evergreen trees, knowing that a lit candle in the window which I left open meant I had a job for her.

She landed with ease on the windowsill, giving me a curious look.

I sniffled, holding up the letters. "I've got a few jobs for you, Signe, I hope you're up for some traveling."

She gently nibbled at my finger.

I smiled and gently petter her feathers. "Just make sure these get to everyone, okay?"

She grasped the letters and was off in a heartbeat.

I watched until she disappeared into the night, then I blew out the candle and closed the window.

Hopefully my friends or favorite teacher had an idea.

My friends all agreed with my frustrations, one offering for me to move to Montana with her- until a second letter followed soon after, saying she'd forgotten to ask her parents and that was out.  
"You were supposed to win the Transfiguration Tournament for Wampus this year!" One wrote.

That killed me.

My Transfiguration teacher, who I'd written, said there were ways I might be able to still attend Ilvermorny, but I'd need my parents permission. Otherwise, she had contacted a friend in England who would be getting in touch with me soon after my arrival.

So, I had no choice: we packed our things, passed them off to the movers, and off we went to England on a plane. I spent most of that trip with headphones on, speaking only when spoken to, if that. My parents were frustrated with me, but they would have to deal with it. They didn't know of the current turmoil going on in the Wizarding World, especially in the United Kingdom.

We arrived at our house, we were now residence of Cornwall, a nice little seaside city, home of King Arthur, it was rumored, or at least close to it. I was going to have to check my magical historical books, since Merlin had been real after all.

A couple of days after arriving, Signe appeared on my windowsill, gently tapping at the glass.

I glanced at the door, knowing my parents were asleep, and tip toed to the window, gently opening it. I accepted the letter and offered her a treat after she hopped onto my arm. I let her sit on the back of my desk chair while I read the letter.

 _'Miss White,_

 _I am a friend of Michelle_ _'s, your Transfiguration teacher at Ilvermorny. In this letter, you will find your letter of invitation to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as instructions on how to reach Diagon Alley. If you can, go for a walk tomorrow, you will be led to a safe place to talk about this,_

 _A Friend_ _'_

"Great…" I sighed, but nodded, quickly scribbling a reply that I would be there.

I tossed and turned all night, anxious to find out how the great Hogwarts was going to get me to classes, despite my parents prejudices. I finally fell asleep, dreaming of Wampus cats, and I actually slept well.

I woke excited the next morning, dressing and making sure to tuck my wand into the hidden pocket I'd sewn into my jacket.

"You look anxious,"

I looked at Mom over my cereal, shrugging. "I've been inside for too long… I think I'm going to walk around, see what the neighborhood and town are like."

She perked up. "Oh! Perfect! I think that would do you good, maybe you'll meet some kids from your new school too,"

 _'If only,'_ I smiled, knowing it didn't reach my eyes. "Maybe, we'll see," I put my bowl in the sink. "Well, I'll be back later today,"

"Be safe!"

"I will," I waved over my shoulder and ducked out the door, thankful to have finally escaped. I will admit, being out under the cloud cover did help me to feel a little better, though I wished I could work on Transfiguration a bit more.

It wasn't long before I noticed a beautiful tabby cat trotting along ahead of me, stopping on occasion and watching me.

I glanced around, no one within sight, and picked up my pace, following the cat closely, keeping my hand near my wand.

It led me through a park to a secluded section with trees, and shifted into an older woman.

She offered me a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Miss White, and welcome to England."

I studied her a long moment, trying to hide my shock. "Y-you're… you're Minerva McGonagall!"

"You know of me?"

"As far as Transfiguration goes, you're my hero!"

She chuckled at that. "Michelle did mention your love of Transfiguration, and Magical creatures."

I grinned, nodding. "Sorry, I just- the questions I'd love to ask-!"

"A later time, dear, at Hogwarts, for now, lets discuss getting your parents to change their minds."

My heart sank at that and I stuck my hands in my pockets. "They don't understand… they don't want me to be a witch, they want me to be normal like them, I haven't told them about Hogwarts or anything of the magical world on this side of the planet. Thought it best to keep it quiet until someone might be able to help me convince them that that's where I belong."

Professor McGonagall frowned at that. "They don't want you to be a witch?"

I shook my head. "They don't like our world, they think it's too scary for me, I understand they're trying to protect me, but they don't understand the danger it could put them in."

"Hmm… and do they know how passionate you are for your lessons?"

"I've showed them my work, I've told them, but… they shoot me down every time."

She thought it over a long moment, then gave a nod. "I'll stop by this evening, see if I can't get through to them perhaps."

"I'm wishing you luck in advance,"

She chuckled. "Well, when we do convince them, this is where you'll meet with the other local students. They meet here and use a portkey to get to London, the date and time is in that letter you received last night."

I looked around, giving a nod. "Noted, thank you, Professor, I really appreciate your help."

She smiled warmly. "Of course, Miss White, it's my job to see that any Witch or Wizard who wants to learn- even those who don't want to- are able to."

I grinned at that. "You would be pretty hard pressed to find another student who wants to learn more than I do."

"I can only think of one, if what Michelle has said is true. Now, I'm off, I have some work to do before I return tonight."

I thanked her again, then watched her transform back and slink off into the trees.

Once she had been gone a few minutes I did a short happy dance. I _would_ attend Hogwarts, AND I would learn from one of the greatest Transfiguration users of all time. Then I returned to my walk.

I had to pace myself through dinner, not inhaling it no matter how badly I wanted to. I couldn't let my parents know, otherwise it would be a flat out no. I hated being sneaky about it, but I knew there was no other way. Despite pacing myself, I still finished first, so I hopped up and started on the dishes.

"You're in a good mood," Dad noted.

I shrugged. "It was nice to get out today, see the town," I ducked out of the room with the dirty dishes, hoping to avoid the pleased looks they exchanged.

I was just wrapping up the dishes when a tap came from the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Dad looked confused as he went to open the door. "May I help you?"

"Forgive the intrusion," The Scottish accent carried through the house, drawing Mom and myself to fall in behind Dad. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am here to speak with you and your wife about your daughter."

Mom looked to me accusingly.

I shrugged. "I know nothing about this, Mom, really, I'm as curious as you are."

"May we discuss this?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Dad hesitated, then stepped aside. "I suppose we will hear what you have to say, please come in."

Professor McGonagall thanked him and stepped inside, smiling at myself and my mother. "It's nice to meet you both, you must be Cecelia." She offered a hand.

I shook it. "Uh, yes, it's nice to meet you too,"

"What is this about?" Mom asked.

"About your daughters education," Professor McGonagall smiled warmly. "Your daughter has a gift, as I'm sure you both know."

Dad shook his head. "No, she isn't going back into _that_ world,"

"But she excels in this world," She continued. "Honestly, I've never seen a student excel so far at such a young age. It would be a detriment to her development to allow such a star pupil to fade away into the background,"

They exchanged looks, not good ones either.

"We know our daughter is an excellent student," Dad answered. "But that doesn't mean we want her going into such a dangerous world and being in constant danger!"

"Not to mention you people seeming to keep a tab on our daughter!" Mom snapped.

"The reason we do that is for your daughters safety, as well as your own. Wouldn't you rather your daughter be able to learn how to control her abilities in case of an emergency?"

"There won't be emergencies where she would be needing those… abilities."

"So you would rather take your daughter away from a world where she excels and not see her succeed great things and have her choice of any career she wants?"

"That's not-"

"That is exactly what you're doing," McGonagall stood tall, eyeing my parents. "You daughter could achieve great things, you just need to give her the chance."

"Well, she doesn't want to go herself," Mom said, as if that ended the conversation.

"Actually, I do want to go."

My parents glared at me.

"I don't know what I'd do here in the No-Maj world, there's at least 10 jobs in the Wizarding World I know I would love to do. Please, let me go to this school, let me learn more about myself!"

They exchanged looks, not looking happy.

"Please, you know I'll give my all in this school, that I'll be top of my class,"

"We'll think about it," Mom said, then walked away.

I had a chance!

Professor McGonagall nodding, handing a card to Dad. "Just call this number to let us know,"

He grunted, then gestured to the door, quickly closing and locking it after her. He sighed and turned, glaring at me. "How did you contact them?"

I shook my head. "I didn't,"

He studied me a long moment. "You're breaking our hearts here, Cecelia,"

"And I'm sorry about that, but I know if you let me take this opportunity, I'll go far. I'll make you both proud,"

He shook his head and walked away.


End file.
